wwefanpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alberto del Rio
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #0000ff; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" |Billing information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Ring name(s) | Alberto del Rio |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Height | 6 foot 5 in |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Weight | 239 lb |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Billed from | San Luis Potosi, Mexico |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff0000; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Wrestling information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Alignment | Heel |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Finisher(s) | Cross Armbreaker |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Accomplishments | WWE Champion; World Heavyweight Champion; 2011 Royal Rumble Match winner; 2011 Raw Money in the Bank winner |} Alberto Rodriguez is a Mexican wrestler signed with WWE under the ring name Alberto del Rio. He held the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship twice (not simultaneously). He won the 2011 Royal Rumble and the 2011 WWE Championship Money in the Bank contract. Before signing with WWE, Rodriguez was known as Dos Caras, Jr. and was a martial artist and luchador in Japan and Mexico. The Mexican Aristocrat Rodriguez debuted in SmackDown! and promoted himself as an arrogant Mexican aristocrat. He adopted his own virtues of honesty, integrity and mental faculties. In his firt in-ring match as a WWE Superstar was against Rey Mysterio and he won via submission using his Cross Armbreaker. As part of his gimmick, he enters the ring in a luxury car while being introduced by Ricardo Rodriguez. His storyline involves him injuring superstars by not releasing his innovative cross armbreaker hold. Superstars he had injured include Mysterio, Matt Hardy and Christian. His feud with Mysterio did not end as Mysterio returned to SmackDown and handed Del Rio his first singles bout loss.Their 6 month feud ended in January 7, 2011 in SmackDown! when Del Rio, with a little help from Ricardo Rodriguez won the Two Out of Three Falls match against Mysterio. At the 2011 Royal Rumble, Del Rio drew the 38th spot and won the match. He was then granted an opportunity to go for either the World Heavyweight Championship or the WWE Championship due to his Royal Rumble win. He chose to fight the then-World Heavyweight Champion Edge in WrestleMania 27. His first WrestleMania match was for the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge, where he lost. Money in the Bank and WWE Champion At the 2011 Money in the Bank, facing the odds, Del Rio successfully won the Money in the Bank contract for the WWE Championship, making him the first WWE Superstar to win the Royal Rumble and the Money in the Bank ladder match in the same year. Del Rio cashed in his contract on CM Punk at SummerSlam after Punk was attacked by Kevin Nash. Del Rio won the WWE title, making him the first ever Mexican-born WWE Champion. However, he lost the championship after a month at Night of Champions, losing to John Cena. He won the championship back at Hell in a Cell, against John Cena and CM Punk, roughly after a month after he lost it. He lost the championship once again when he faced CM Punk at Survivor Series. He tried numerous attempts to win the championship back but was unsuccessful and was later sidelined with a groin injury. World Heavyweight Championship Pursuits and Reigns On January 8, 2013 SmackDown!, he turned into a face and won his first reign as World Heavyweight Champion as he defeated Big Show in a Last Man Standing match. He lost his title 3 months later when Dolph Ziggler cashed in his Money in the Bank contract. Although Del Rio, Jack Swagger and Ziggler were to face at Extreme Rules, Ziggler suffered a concussion which made WWE improvise with a #1 Contender I Quit match between del Rio and Swwagger which del Rio won. Del Rio had to face Ziggler's enforcer Big E to fill in for Ziggler's absence. At Payback, Del Rio successfully wins back the World Heavyweight Championship from Ziggler thus turning Del Rio into a heel and Ziggler into a face after he repeatedly kicked Ziggler's head. At Hell in a Cell, Del Rio unsuccessfully defended his title against the returning John Cena.